Ashes In The Wind
by Pandora North Star
Summary: The Scooby gang takes to the seas during the episode Spiral but a catastrophe pulls them apart. Can they find each other before it's to late?
1. Default Chapter

Ashes In the Wind  
Note: Takes place sort of during Spiral but Tara never got brain sucked.   
Part 1  
She stood on the bow, the air whooshing around her, her fingers held up what was left and it sifted through her fingers, out on the wind. The bright sunlight made it glitter as it scattered. Turning around she climbed back towards the center of the boat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm coming!" Buffy climbed up out of the cabin and almost got a face full of mast.   
"Sorry." Willow laughed from somewhere in front of her. The mast was tied back.   
"For still being in a life threatening situation you're chipper." Buffy scowled.   
"It's the ocean. It just makes your problems go away." They stared out for a moment at the vast blue before them and to where they thought they had left the coast behind.   
After realizing that they couldn't run from the Knights of Bezantium by land Spike had come up with the idea to go by ocean. That way they would have a chance. And Glory wouldn't be able to follow them quite as easy. All they had to do was to wait her out, and then the worst danger would be past. Giles was lucky enough to know someone with a large yacht who was willing to rent it to them for awhile.   
They had packed up the essentials and set sail with Spike telling them the main things they needed to do from the safety of the cabin. Everyone had grumbled about following his orders but they had gradually quieted as they all set into a peaceful rhythm.   
"It's strange. We've lived on the water our whole lives and we never really went on it. Over it yes. But we never felt the waves pounding and saw the depths." Xander said to Willow. He looked tan and strong from having been outside all day today and yesterday.   
"Turning into a poet Xander?" Willow giggled.   
"No. I'm a tough sailor." He puffed up.  
"Yeah sure you are. Hand me that rigging." Buffy pointed to some ropes. Xander yanked but to no avail. "That's what I thought."  
"Do you think we'll meet pirates?" They turned to Anya. She slid her glasses down her nose and looked at them. "I don't mean the yo ho kind. I mean the kind who hold up ships that go into international waters."  
"Oh. I hope not. Can't say that we won't." Giles looked at them tightlipped. "I'm afraid we've run out of choices."  
"Don't be so chipper about it. Oh wait. I forgot. The British hate sun and adventure. Two things that we're definitely having."   
"I think we should break for dinner. I'm tired." Dawn whined. They all agreed. Checking the steering wheel Giles followed the crowd downstairs. They had stocked up on numerous foods full of preservatives, mostly canned.   
"I hope we don't get scurvy." Anya muttered eyeing the array of foods. "I cursed a guy with it once. Very icky disease. Your bones dry up."  
"They do not Anya. Do stop with your stories." Giles ripped at the top of a can with a can opener. Spike looked at them.   
"You can at least eat that. Do you know how gross old blood is? It's like eating mold."  
"No one asked you Spike." Buffy cut in.  
"Why do you always put me down. You all need my help. You should treat me as an equal."  
"Don't see that happening in the near future."  
"Well then I won't watch the boat tonight. Perhaps I'll sit here and watch the telly." The yacht had come equipped with a small tv. It relieved them to have a small bit of home on the boat.   
"Don't make me pull out the stake. I'm tired." Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike screamed in frustration.  
"Out here, no one can here you scream."   
"Xander, that's creepy."   
"Just doing my every scary movie ever made impression."  
"Yeah. Impressive." Anya rolled her eyes.   
"Willow did you finish that protection barrier?"  
"Yes Giles. It should hold for a couple days. Hopefully by then we'll be home and this whole thing will be of the past."  
"I'm going upstairs. Goodnight." Spike was fed up. As soon as the last ray of sun disappeared over the horizon he bolted upstairs. Everyone settled down to sleep except Buffy. Once she made sure Dawn was asleep she followed Spike back outside.  
It was cooler out, the water was choppier, but it wasn't unpleasant. "What do you want?" Spike didn't turn around. He continued doing whatever he was doing.   
"Fresh air."  
"You were outside, in the sun, all day."  
"Then maybe I wanted to talk."  
"About what? We have nothing to say."  
"Maybe I do. Maybe I just wanted to say, I know this is hard for you. Really hard. Thanks." She leaned over the boat letting the spray lap at her face.   
"Don't mention it. Don't have much else to do." He turned the wheel and fiddled with a compass. The radio buzzed lightly filling the silence.  
"We're heading into international waters now." Buffy pointed to the bobbing buoys that signified their transition.   
"Yo bloody ho."   
"I would think you'd be happy. You can get away from all those other vampires who make fun of you for awhile."  
"That's right. Cos I don't still have you doing it. Let me tell you Slayer. It's worse when you do it. Because I can at least beat them up." He pulled out a cigarette.  
"Don't light that here."  
"Why not?"  
"Cos you could set the boat on fire."   
"You did not just say that when we are floating on the biggest fire truck in the world?" He grinned at her in disbelief then snorted. "Dumb blonde."  
"As if! You're blonde too!"  
"But I'm not dumb."  
"You so are." For a moment she looked indignant then began to laugh at the silliness of the situation. "Go on to bed. I've got this in control."  
"Goodnight... Spike." She added his name as an afterthought. She made her way into the boat and fell asleep to the gentle rocking.  
The next day was easier because they were getting used to the boat, but people were also getting more irritable because of the small size and the crowding.   
"Give me the money."  
"Anya, honey, we're only playing with paper money."  
"I don't care. My cards won. Give me the money."  
"You can't exchange it for goods and or services ya know?"   
"So? It represents money you owe me. I fully intend to collect if we survive."  
"We will survive." Buffy turned around and looked at her friends.   
"No collecting money we don't have. That's not fair." Willow said huffily.   
"For god's sake, no more poker!" Giles snapped.   
"Think if we sail long enough we'll hit Hawaii?"   
"No Dawn. That's almost 2000 miles away from the coast of California."   
"We might be sailing that long."   
"No. We won't. We're going to go back when the day comes that you aren't being hunted anymore."  
That night Spike took over again and Buffy had joined him. The wind had picked up and she wore a sweatshirt.   
"What's up?"   
"Not much." He eyes her. "What do you want?"  
"I dunno. Answers."  
"What are the questions?" He stepped away from the wheel and joined her.   
"I'm not sure. If I knew then I would understand what I'm supposed to do."  
"Isn't this is? Protecting Dawn?"  
"There has to be more. Glory will still be there when we get back."   
"Sh. Slayer, do you see those clouds over there?" It was silent now. They were out of range of any radios, and any help.  
"Yeah. Do you think they might be trouble?"  
"Yeah." His eyes stayed riveted to the horizon for a minute, then he turned to her, with a worried look on his face. "I've been on the sea since I was a child. I've sailed across oceans. I know a storm when I see one."   
"What do we do?" Her face betrayed her. Panic etched the forming lines. She was tired and worn. His heart sunk in his chest with pain. "I don't sail. I don't know. Could it be bad? We should wake them up. Shouldn't we? They're exhausted though..."  
Spike licked his lips. He thought for a moment. "Don't wake them yet. The storm isn't here. I'm gonna start preparing. Put on a life vest. I'll do the same." He tied the wheel and jumped on top of the cabin and began yanking down the mast. He tied it then hopped back down. The water was choppy and he had to grip a side rail. He looked up to the sky again. It was a coal gray, gone was the pretty blues of the clear night of the past few days.  
"Spike. Buffy woke me. What's wrong?" Giles stumbled up the small stairs and put his glasses on. He looked around. "Oh dear."  
"Take this." spike tossed him a life vest. "This is going to get rough." Just then a huge wave slammed into the boat causing Giles to fall. He cried out, but Spike couldn't get to him right then. Spike grabbed the radio and yelled into it, just in case then he tied his vest and headed for Giles.   
"You ok?"  
"I think so." Giles sat up. His pants were torn. "Go, get the others prepared." The others were already up but Willow was down below, getting sick from the rocking.  
"This is like the storm on Dawson's Creek." Dawn told them as she buckled her vest. She didn't seem at all upset, only excited.   
"Sit down." Spike shoved her down as he yanked on the wheel.  
"Watch it!" Buffy yelled at him.  
"Do you want to be going into the waves like that?" Xander pointed to the bow of the boat which was facing the rolling waves. "Not with it?"  
"No you ninny!" Spike yelled back at Xander. "If we go sideways then the water comes over, we capsize and you all drown." the boat rocked violently and they tumbled around. Then the sky opened up and the water spewed down on them, soaking them in seconds and blinding their view. "Everyone stay low! Hold on to the sides."  
"Let me help you!" Spike felt Buffy's hand grab hold of the wheel. It jerked in their hands.  
"Try!" Lightening lit up the sky for a brief moment before plunging them back into darkness.   
"We're going to be hit! We're all gonna die!" Anya shouted. Willow and Tara had been very quiet up until then. But Tara's voice rose above the storm.  
"Neptune, save us from this storm! Poseidon the great, save us. Give us safe passage through your world!" The sea calmed around them. The rain turned into a drizzle. Directly above them the clouds sailed away.   
"We might live! This is good!" Anya clapped her hands.   
"No." Spike shook his head. "Something's not right."  
"Don't be pessimistic. We'll be fine. And as soon as we can we'll find land."  
"Pessimistic! We're in the middle of nowhere on a little yacht. I'm a bloody idiot for coming. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" They heard a crack. Willow moaned. The sea rose against their little boat. Lightening split the sky, caging them inside a private storm ,even more violent than before.  
"It backfired!" Giles yelped incredulously.   
"Hold on kiddies. We're in for a wild ride." Spike held the wheel, his muscles bulging until he heard a snap and was flung to the side of the boat. The air lit up and lightening blinded him. "Help!" He grabbed onto the edge as his body dangled over. He felt arms pulling at him and was soon back on board. But the wheel was broken and the smell of smoke was in the air.   
"It's over! We lost."Spike sputtered.  
"We haven't lost." As if to defy her flames appeared on the top of the boat. Through the rain they crept, as smoke billowed towards them.   
"I'm scared." Dawn wailed. Spike took her hand.   
"Little bit. You stay with me. I can't drown." Her hand was freezing. Hypothermia was right up there with drowning. Spike was worried. Not for himself but his friends. (In the vaguest sense of the word.)  
"We have to go!" Xander ducked a piece of falling debris.  
"Grab hold of the side." They jumped out into the water. To Spike's relief it wasn't as cold as it appeared. It was merely the driving rain that stung like ice. The water was boiling in comparison.   
One hand held Dawn up and the other held the boat. The vest choked his neck but he didn't have to breath so it was only uncomfortable. He hung there for what seemed like hours, the waves pounding over him until one came that was so enormous it overshadowed the darkness.   
Spike was pulled away from the boat and hung on to Dawn with sheer adrenaline. But his grip lessened and she slipped away. He called out to warn the others and dove beneath the water. He couldn't see and the salt water invaded his nose and mouth until he was gagging. Sometime later the water overtook him and he passed out.  
Spike awoke with a start, feeling the sun burning his flesh. He screamed in agony and started running. Not realizing that he had washed up somewhere his only thought was to find shelter. He hit a thicket of trees and bushes and dove under them. It was uncomfortable but at least he wasn't burning. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed but then they popped open. He was still alive! Or not dead! And he was on land.   
Spike debated with himself for an agonizing moment, he desperately wanted to know if someone else was alive. He rolled his sleeves down (even though it was hot) and grabbed some big leaves. Cursing himself he dashed out back to the beach. The sky was clear and unforgiving. His eyes scanned the beach. He saw a body and ran towards it, knowing that little flames were licking his arms. It was Buffy! He bent down and shook her. She gagged water and opened her eyes.  
"Spike?" Her hair lay matted to her head where a bloody bump showed how bad she had it.   
"I have to hide!" He wanted to stay and help her but it was to dangerous and his sense of self preservation was high on his list. He immersed himself back in the forest and waited for her. She didn't come right away. He bit his lip in pain as the burns sunk in.  
Sometime later he saw Buffy coming. "Spike? Where are you?"  
"I'm in the bushes." She sunk to her knees in front of him. She looked even worse.  
"I didn't find anyone else." Her lip trembled. "Oh god. Do you think their dead? It's all my fault!"  
"I'm sure they washed up somewhere else Slayer. We don't know anything about this place. If we survived then maybe they did."  
"But they aren't like us Spike. You know that." Their eyes met. Then she blinked and shook her head.  
"You ok Slayer?"  
"Yes. Well my eyes have been blurry since I woke up. Like the last I remember was you yelling after losing Dawn then the big wave. I was pushed under and slammed against the boat. I hurt my head. I remember swimming and swimming and touching sand then passing out."  
"I think you should rest. You don't look good." He examined her eyes with a panic withheld. She didn't need the extra worry. Her eyes looked black and blue, especially the one closer to the bump and he saw a long scratch that he hoped didn't extend into her actual eye. It was hard to tell. He wasn't feeling so good himself.   
"Alright." She must have been really bad if she agreed. Normally she would charge out for her friends. She collapsed into the dirt and rolled up into a ball. Spike didn't know what to do to help. He shifted a little, careful of the sun and slipped her head into his lap. She didn't make a move.   
Even when his lap started to ache he dare not move a muscle. Buffy moaned and yelped in her sleep. He bet she was dreaming of the nightmare they had just endured. He was hot all over and he desperately wanted the night to come. He wondered briefly what he would eat but he shoved that disturbing thought out of his mind.   
Buffy awoke later. "Spike?"  
"Right here."  
"Where?" His eyes flew open, as did her unseeing ones. "I can't see you. I really did go blind!" She reached out and grabbed him. Her fingers wrapped around his arms and squeezed with panic.  
"Buffy. Stop right this moment." He jerked away and held her down. "You're going to listen to me." She squirmed, her head bobbing around. "If you fall apart then we die. But if you work with me and use your skills we can make it through. We can't do it alone." She stopped moving. "Will you work with me?" She nodded.   
"Is it still day?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. I wanted to go and look for pieces of the ship. Or call for the others." Her lip trembled.  
"Don't you dare cry." Spike snapped in his deep guttural vampire tone. Her initial reaction was to break out in tears but she pulled herself together which he gave her credit for.   
"Yeah. Won't help anything."   
"If you walk straight you can at least go wash some of the sand and dirt off your face." He helped her stand up and she clumsily walked through the bushes. He hoped her eyes heeled fast. She came back awhile later and Spike's jaw dropped.   
"Does it look alright?"  
"What did ya do Slayer?" Her outfit was severely lacking in the material department.  
"It's so hot out. Here's the other material. Put it on your burns." She bent down near him and felt him out. Then she put the cool pieces of fabric on his skin. It burned and he yelped. "Don't be a baby."  
"Thanks." She sighed and sat down. "You hungry?"  
"Kind of."   
"I'm sorry I can't help you right now."  
"Don't."  
"Huh?"   
"Don't feel sorry for me. I can hear it in your voice."  
"Like hell I do! You may not be able to see but I'm getting burned every time I move an inch. Do you know how scary it is to be outside during the day time? I could be a puff of dust any second if a breeze starts up. Not to mention I look horrible in shorts. Who wants to see my pale skin?"  
"That's one thing I won't miss." She laughed at his attempt at humor. "Where do you think we are?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm guessing somewhere near the Hawaiian Islands. But not close enough to swim. If you're getting that idea."  
"I knew we were that close! Maybe some boat will come by and rescue us. Maybe someone else got rescued and they are searching for us! I bet they're coming right now." She perked up for a minute. "Hold me?"  
"What?" Her shoulders shrank and she shivered.   
"They aren't coming. We're the only survivors." She leaned over into his lap and intrusively rested her head.   
"Hey there." He said pointedly. Then he leaned back to compensate and put his hand on her back.   



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
"Anya. Wake up." Dawn shook the older girl.  
"Dawn? Is that you?" Anya sat up. "Where are we?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm so glad we're alive."  
"Where's Xander?"   
"Over there. You were closer." They walked over and helped Xander up and made their way over to Willow and Tara who were further down the beach.  
"I don't think I can walk." Willow winced in pain as they tried to help her up. "I think my leg's broken."  
"Maybe I could do a spell to help you? I'm sure there's something on this island."  
"Hey you guys. Where are Buffy and Spike?" Dawn looked around.  
"You haven't seen them?"  
"Not yet." She shook her head.  
"Xander, Anya you go on ahead. Dawn, Tara and I will stay here with Willow. Come back if you find anything." The way he said anything, it was haunting. They nodded and began trotting up the beach.  
"They have to be alive right? We all are and they have superpowers."   
"I'm sure they are." Xander consoled Anya who seemed more upset. He felt numb and wet. Of course his head was swimming but he was trying to stay calm.  
"What about that island over there? Or that one? There's a ton. No one could see each other. We were all swimming for our lives and then poof we were here."  
"I don't know Anya. I don't have the answers."  
"What about Glory?"  
"I don't know. Go ask Giles. He's the smart one."  
"You're smart. And you understand this better. You know them better than I do."  
"Ok. Chill. You know them. Now we're going to walk around the island, it's pretty small. Call out and if we don't find any clues then we'll go back and decide upon the next action to take.  
Back at the beach Tara and Dawn were collecting herbs for Willow. There was no such thing as a true healing spell but there were certain plants that could ease her suffering until they got her proper care.   
"Will you teach me to be a witch when we get back? It might be good for me to know if so many people are after me."  
"I don't -don't know if your sister would li- like it." Tara said gently.   
"Of course she wouldn't. To her I'm 14 going on 5."   
"This is what we need. Peel some of that bark, please?"  
"No problem." They brought the stuff back to the beach and attempted to help Willow.   
"Even if Spike survived he won't have it easy out here. That sun is blazing. I hope wherever they are, they're together to help each other." Willow said thoughtfully. None felt the same about Spike as she did. On one hand she was forgiving but on the other hand she had the most experience with him.   
"How's your leg?"  
"The poultice helped, thanks."  



	3. Chapter 3

Ashes in the Wind  
Part 3  
  
Eventually night came and as soon as the last ray of sun disappeared Spike was up with Buffy combing the beach. They walked up and down and waded into the water looking at pieces of wreckage. She had to trust him and his night vision to tell her what was going on.  
"What you want to eat Slayer? I can gather you some bananas or pineapples."  
"You see them? Up in the trees? Aren't they a little high?"  
"Not so high."  
"Go for it." He went over and climbed one of the trees. He fell a few times and scraped his arms and legs before he got the hang of it.  
"You should see this! I can see over the trees! This place is pretty big. We should take a walk around."  
"I wish I could see it." He came down and handed her a bunch of bananas.   
"Fresh from the tree."  
"They smell strange."  
"Cos they haven't been processed. All natural." He walked away. "Night's pretty. Big round moon and all that. We should probably build a shelter."  
"We're gonna be here that long?" Her face crumbled.  
"Didn't mean it like that. But I can't sit under a tree all day tomorrow."  
"That's true. I can help you. We don't have tools but I've seen Peter Pan a couple times." He shook his head. "And Swiss Family Robinson."  
"Paradise, ain't it? Fancy pirate fights?"   
"Maybe we can find one of those here."  
"One of those what, Slayer?" They headed into the bushes, Buffy peeling her bananas and Spike picking up sticks and vines to use for his hut. He was trying to push the idea out of his mind that he was all alone with the Slayer and she completely depended on him. It brought a rush of to many emotions, some of which he was trying to keep immersed deep, with the dark side of himself.   
"One of those cool waterfall slides." They walked for awhile, deeper and farther away from the water. Buffy would need some fresh water soon, Spike realized. Not just that but a lot of other things. Finally they came out at a landing. There was an opening in the trees where the moon shone down on them. A small stream ran by them.  
"Right here. Stop Slayer."   
"What is it? Do you see someone?"  
"No. It's just a good place to build my hut."  
"Oh." He put the stuff down and leaned towards the water. He cupped some in his hands and tasted it.   
"There's some clean water here. By your feet. I'm gonna start working. Why don't you sit?" He turned around and busied himself with the sticks. He tied some together and they slipped apart. He worked for a little while but they didn't stay together. He growled.  
"Do you need some help?" Buffy stood up and cautiously came over.   
"No. It's ok." She leaned over and felt out the sticks then picked them up."   
"Come here." She reached out with one hand and took his. Then she put her hands on his and guided them. The sticks stayed. He breathed in her scent as she stood pressed against him. "See you need my help."  
"That's not all I need." He said, barely a whisper.   
"Huh? Did you say something?"  
"No. No I didn't."  
"I need you too." she responded in a breathy moan. With that she turned and let go of the frame. She wrapped her arms around Spike and stood on her tiptoes. He bent forward and let her kiss him. Then she slipped out of his arms. "We need to finish this." She felt around for the frame and continued. Spike handed her the sticks until she had made an impressive little house frame. "Did you get some leaves? I can tie them on."  
"Let me do that." He hesitated to leave her then walked away back into the trees. He began yanking on bushes and pulled some leaves off.   
"Spike? Spike?" At the first sound of his name Spike began running back. Twigs snapped in his face.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh. I just wanted to tell you I caught you a mouse?" He was suddenly embarrassed that he had reacted so, He was glad though, that she couldn't see his face.   
"Thanks." He took it from her and gave her the plants. He went back and drank the vermin greedily. It tasted impure and he quickly tossed it aside.   
"There you are." She smiled as she finished it. "A house fit for the king of vampires."  
"It's very good." It would barely cover him.   
"Let's go for a walk. We still have some of the island to search. And I know there's still some night left...Vampires aren't the only ones who can sense it." She held her hand out for him and he took it. Back in Sunnydale he would have thought all of this was another one of those dreams, but he understood how distraught she was, and any comfort at all she was lapping up.   
They walked along and he guided her around brush, she was getting better though and adjusting to her lack of eyesight. "We should probably go to the edge of the island." Buffy suggested cutting through some plants. Spike followed and had to grab her before she fell off the edge. They had come out at the edge of a waterfall. Spike had been to busy making sure she was alright to notice the roaring sound. Now it was quite loud.  
"Is that my waterfall?"  
"You bet it is love."   
"Is it big?"  
"The biggest."  
"Beautiful?"  
"Very." She sprang forward and he snagged her. "What the hell were you trying to do?"  
"Jump." She said very matter-of-factly once he had her back on solid ground.  
"Why?"  
"I'm blind, all my friends are dead, and I'm stuck here with you."  
"Now see here, you will not jump! You're not bloody blind for good I bet and neither are your friends dead. And it's not like I asked to be stuck here with a helpless Slayer when I'm neutered."   
"You don't think they're dead?"  
"No."  
"Not even Xander?" He snorted.  
"No."  
"And you think I'll see again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry for scaring you."  
"Good, you should be." He jerked her arm and pulled her back. They finally made it to the beach, but it was on the other side of the island from where they landed. "You've been a bit psycho since we left Sunnydale Slayer. Anything on your mind, since we're bonding and all?" She walked to the water and waded around ignoring his question.  
"I didn't think I was strong enough, so I ran. And she followed and I don't know what to do. Her time is coming. I don't know if Dawn is dead. I don't have answers anymore. I was never prepared for this." He didn't know what to say. He had no comforting words for that.   
"I see something."  
"What is it?!"   
"I'm gonna go check." Spike splashed by her and dove into the water. If felt good as it burned and stung his raw skin. He began swimming until he hit it. He found a big hunk of boat and a few pieces of equipment bobbing around. He dragged it back to the beach with him. "Just some boat and equipment. Probably ruined by the water." She bent over and started to feel it over and figure out what it was. He stood there awkwardly admiring her.   
"We have one of the storage boxes with blankets and clothing and one with food stuffs."  
"We have food and clothes? Blessed be that bastard God!" Buffy laughed. "It's good to hear you laugh."  
"It's good to laugh." She turned around to him and smiled. He wanted to pull her to him but he noticed the very first rays of sun below the horizon, threatening to spill over.  
"I have to go. It isn't safe here."  
"I'll be fine."  
"You can't be alone."  
"I'm a Slayer. I still can Slay. I'm used to being blind. Please? I have to search for them."  
"You call if you need me. I have excellent hearing." The sun was making him nervous. They parted. Buffy walked along the beach, staying in the tidal zone, occasionally stepping and stumbling. She called until her voice was hoarse and she could feel the sunburn on her skin. She walked back the way she came trying to understand the island through the changes in light patterns.   
After awhile she became worried. She called hoarsely for Spike but her voice was weak. Her head was swimming so she sat down in the shade. "I'll just rest a little while." She told herself. She fell asleep and woke up with a pounding headache. It was dark and bugs buzzed in her ears. "Spike? Can you hear me?" It was cool out. Buffy wished she hadn't ripped her outfit. She heard trampling nearby and drew her knees up.  
"Buffy. That you? What are you doing." Buffy sighed in relief. The voice was a comfort. "I thought I told you to be careful and call for me if you needed me."  
"I'm hoarse." She whispered in a gravelly tone. "I got lost. And my head hurts."  
"I shouldn't wonder. You're as red as blood." She moaned at the comparison. "You must be dehydrated."   
"What's that?"  
"You haven't had much water have you?"   
"No." She felt his arms go around her and pick her up. His cool skin felt nice against her burning skin.   
"Slayer if the storm didn't kill you you'll kill yourself."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To get you some water."   
"You don't have too. I'll be fine."  
"Here we go."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Did you see anything?" The day had gone by and night was coming. Anya and Xander came up the beach looking exhausted.   
"Nothing. We covered the whole island. They aren't on it."  
"Did you find food or anything?" Giles stood up.   
"Yeah. There's some stuff inland."   
"Why don't we go get it. Anya, stay here with the others. Tara wants you to help her with a spell that could ease Willow's pain. It has to do with the power of women."  
"Ok Giles." Giles steered Xander inward until they were away from the water.   
"Willow needs a doctor."  
"You don't have much faith in the spell?  
"They don't have the materials and Willow is the best."  
"What can we do?"  
"There's an island across the way."  
"I saw it."  
"I wouldn't ask this of you but there isn't much time to spare."  
"I'll go. How long of a swim?"  
"About an hour I believe. Look for Buffy and Spike. If you don't find them or anything useful come back. But if it gets dark stay, we can't risk losing you."  
"Got you." Xander and Giles departed. Xander headed for the side of the island closer to the other one. He plunged into the water and began stroking. A rhythm formed and he recalled his brief stint on the swim team. He liked the water but it held a sense of sadness after the events. As he swam thoughts drifted through his head. All of them, they weren't going to be missed by anyone back home. As far as the world was concerned they were isolated to everyone else and depended on each other for stability. If they didn't have each other then what...?  
He pulled himself up on the shore and gasped for air. He was tired and didn't want to move. He could see the sun slung low on the horizon. It reminded him of the urgency. He stood up slowly and looked around. He began walking along the edge of the island. Every few moments he called out until his throat began hurting.  
He sat down in the sand eventually because a wind blew up. He covered his eyes until it stopped. He noticed half covered bird tracks in the sand. The sun was disappearing over the water and he debated with himself. He wasn't sure he was up for another swim across but he would be exposed all night to who knows what. Living in Sunnydale his whole life had made him wary of nights alone.  
Xander gathered the last bit of strength he had, with fleeting thoughts of Willow and immersed himself back in the water. He swam along slowly, glad the current was with him this time. Then he hit something. Xander was pushed under for a minute and struggled. He burst out of the water and looked at the large piece of something in the dying light. It was a large piece of the boat. Xander pulled himself on it, not even caring about the splinters he received and collapsed on top.   
Back on the beach the others were circled around Willow. Anya was quiet as she watched the hours tick by. Xander wasn't by far the strongest member of their little group but he had the most courage.   
"Don't you guys worry about me. I'm gonna be fine. Enjoy the weather. You don't see weather like this to often." Willow had been babbling constantly since she realized Xander wasn't around. No one had said anything about him but she knew just the same. Her leg was propped up on a little bump of sand and she had a splint wrapped around her swollen knee. They were all sure she was in great pain, but it was just like Willow to try and hide it for everyone else's sakes.   
"Yeah." Tara stroked Willow's hand.  
"Hey Dawn, want to play a really big tic tac toe. I bet we could use palm leaves for x's and rocks for o's. It could be really fun." Anya offered Dawn. Dawn was sitting cross legged in front of the intertidal zone watching the water run up the beach at her then run away again.   
"No thanks Anya."  
"Well you should eat. There's those bananas and coconuts Giles got."  
"I'm not hungry thanks."  
"Monkeys might take them."  
"That's ok."  
"Hurry back Xander. Please." Anya pleaded with the water.   



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Spike held Buffy's head in his lap. The heat was lessening to a bearable temperature and the milky black sky was full of stars. It reminded him of a charcoal drawing he had done. He had laid the charcoal thick and had gotten lungfuls of icky dust in return. But the picture was hanging up somewhere in a gallery in Europe so it had been worth it.   
He held handfuls of water over Buffy's mouth and let drops fall. He knew that if he gave her to much at once it would make her sicker. Without meaning to he had picked up tricks during WWII when he was hunting Slayers in Europe. The waterfall was a little ways back. He had feared the sound would make her headache worse, but it was peaceful here.   
"You can't go hunting tomorrow. I won't let you Slayer. It's to dangerous." Spike said as he bathed her burning forehead with the refreshing water.   
"Then we'll never leave." She said hoarsely. "I have to do all I can." Spike pulled one of the wet blankets over her. He was glad to hell they had discovered the stuff they did.   
"I'll not let you die here. You hear me?"  
"Why? What does it matter. If we all don't make it home then there's nobody to make it home too."   
"How can you say that? There's other things in this soddin' world. How do you think I survived all alone with no one to care for?"  
"Name one."  
"You got the sun Slayer. You got the world."  
"Do you know how tired I am of the world?" She pushed away his hand with the water. Her slayer healing powers already kicking in. "All I do is fight for the people in this world. No one knows and no one cares. I've been hurt and I've died and all I want is peace." He rocked her a little now, she was exhausted and he could tell. She was fighting to stay awake and argue with him.   
"I want that too. You'll never know how much." The moon gradually moved across the sky and still Spike stayed with the blind Slayer.   
She awoke at intervals and he helped her drink and changed the blankets that grew warm on her overheated body. In his whole existence he would never have thought this would happen to him. Yet here he was. And he felt wonderful, yet worried. It was as if bits of his soul were flying back to him, creating a picture of the man he was meant to be and Buffy filled in the missing pieces.   
Buffy awoke fully for a few minutes sometime in the early morning. Spike knew he would have to move her to his shelter to take care of her but he didn't want to part with the night quite yet. Her eyes gazed up unseeing, a gray sky with clouds drifting by. Her fingers reached up and caressed his stubbly face.   
"Right here Slayer."   
"Spike."  
"Yeah?"  
"I had a dream."  
"Of what love?"  
"Us."  
"Yeah?"   
"Do you believe in past lives?"  
"Well I don't know. Maybe I guess. Why does William count for me?"  
"No. I mean, I had this past life with Angel that I know of but I think I had one even before then."  
"How much before?"  
"A couple thousand years. We were hunters in some time long ago. My name was Ayla. You were Jondular. (Note: I took these characters from Jane M Auel's Earth Children Series.)  
"Wow. You and me."  
"Spike, do you love me?"  
"Course I do. Why have I almost gotten myself killed over and over. For my own pleasure?"  
"Do you think I could love you."  
"That's not a question I can answer pet."  
"Well I think I can. In a different time."  
"Don't do this Slayer."  
"I'm not going to survive Spike. I'm a helpless Slayer and we're stuck in the middle of nowhere."   
"Don't say that."  
"I have too." She quieted and refused to talk again. Spike felt a sadness in him he had never known.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Xander woke up when the rising sun started baking him again. He looked around his little raft with growing fear. He had drifted all night. There was no land in sight. Not sure of what to do he attempted to stand up and look around. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to the endless water. "I love you Anya." He sat back down.   
On the beach Anya stood tired and worried. She had been awake all night on the lookout for Xander. Willow was down by her feet moaning. It had been a restless night for all. Giles had worn a track in the sand as he paced around.   
"He probably stayed to rest. He left late." She said again just to calm her rattled nerves. Tara agreed half heartedly.   
The sun was rising and the air was growing crisp again. The pile of food had diminished and they would have to gather more. Willow's leg had taken on a pale yellow color. Anya tossed a rock into the water and watched the sand stir up. She looked closer as the water changed consistency. It turned a silver color and all of a sudden she could see Xander. Anya bent down and looked closer. He was on a raft and he looked dead. Then he moved.  
"Everyone! Xander! He's on some drift wood from the wreck. I think he got caught in the current. Is there anyway to bring him back?" Giles raced over and looked over her shoulder. He glimpsed the scene before the water changed back.   
"Tara?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." Tara looked at Willow. "I don't have much energy left. I used most of it on Willow to keep her from getting worse. But I'll try."  
"Do you know a spell?"  
"I know a spell that draws things closer. I can alter it to use it like a life preserver."  
"Anything. Hurry. I don't think we have much time." Anya felt slightly better. At least he was alive. Tara closed her eyes and started chanting. She waved her hands around and then started swaying. Anya grabbed her to keep her upright.   
"Thanks." Tara said momentarily breaking from her chant. A wild blew up and towards them , enough so they had to shield their eyes. Tara stopped chanting and slid down to the ground. She threw up in the sand.   
"If it works he'll be here in awhile. I turned the current around." Tara explained when she stood up on wobbly legs.   
"Thank you so much." In the days they had been there everyone had cried except Giles. He was still stoic as ever. His grey eyes looked across them wearily. They took in everything and calculated the hope and loses. A deep scratch grooved one of the lens of his glasses which he took off now. He wiped sweat from his brow.  
"No one has had a vision of the others have they?"  
"No. I wish." They shook their heads.   
"I ever tried scrying for them. But nothing."  
"It doesn't mean a thing." They waited around the beach for a couple hours, not really wanting to venture very far. They were afraid of losing the last parts of their family. Then on the horizon they saw something.   
"What is that? Oh why don't any of you have a telescope!" Anya yelled to the others. At the thing drifted closer they saw what they all hoped to see and that was Xander. He looked near to death but it was an amazing sight. Anya raced out into the water and dragged the large piece of driftwood to shore and helped Xander out.   
Without knowing it Tara's spell had drawn not only Xander to her but a small fishing boat. It didn't know how but it had been drawn off course and couldn't right itself. Not long after they had found Xander the others saw the boat coming. They screamed and yelled. Dawn, who was the strongest at the moment swam out to the boat and told the man what had happened. Tara released the boat of it's spell. He felt bad and agreed to help. He also agreed to take them around the other island in hopes they found the others.   
They loaded Willow on carefully and then the boat took off. It had been a harrowing few days but it looked like the worst was over. 


	7. Chapter 7/End

Part 7  
The first rays of morning light were starting to filter through the trees along with a strange sound. Spike opened the door to his hut to listen closer. He ducked back in quickly because of the flames he burst into and drew a blanket over himself. He opened the door again to listen to the faint sound. It was almost to much to hope. The sound of a motor reached his ears.  
"Slayer?"   
"Spike? What's happening?"  
"I think I hear a boat."  
"Oh." She rolled over on the ground. Spike, with hope now instilled in him reached to pick Buffy up. He tied the blanket around him and held her close. She moaned in pain.  
"You're not dying here. I promised you wouldn't." Spike dodged towards the beach, staying for the most part in the trees. When he reached the line of trees he saw the boat going by. But the blanket was the color of the trees and he wouldn't be seen from there.   
The tropical sun was blazing and he could feel it all over his body as he ran tiredly over the sand. It felt like fire under his bare feet and he wanted to collapse.  
"Please! Stop! You've got to help us!" He called. The blanket flapped around and it threatened to fall off. Spike was afraid the boat would drive by before he got to it so he continued running. His only thoughts were saving Buffy's life. He felt the sun hit his face and it hurt. It stung him but he grit his teeth. The sun kept rising into the sky and he kept running. He could feel flames running around his body but he couldn't stop.   
He tripped as he hit the water. The cooling liquid extinguished the flames and he dove under holding Buffy up. The boat drew in close and he could hear voices over the water. His whole body screamed in agony. He Found the boat and held Buffy up. Hands pulled at her. Then they pulled at him.  
"Oh my god! Buffy and Spike! They're alive."   
"Spike. I love-" Buffy disappeared before his eyes. The flames engulfed him once again. What was left of his body burst into a rainbow of ashes. They rained down on the Scooby Gang. Buffy sat up alarmed, acutely aware of what had happened. She held her hands out and felt the dust fall into them like the first snowfall in winter.  
"You're alright." Buffy felt arms secure around her. They held her close as she burst into tears.   
"Are you guys alright?"  
"Yes. Everyone made it through."  
"Except Spike." Buffy whispered with a sob. "I saw through his eyes. Though I couldn't see he was my eyes. Why did it have to be this way?"  
************  
Buffy held her hands out, she could feel the dust in her fingers. The wind picked up and it whisked it away, towards the big beautiful sun. As it whirled away on the breeze it spoke. "We will meet again. This isn't the end." She felt her way back towards the center of the boat and her friends, the core of her being. But the core of her essence could be found running on the wind. 


End file.
